


Felicity Smoak and the Salmon Ladder effect

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost a year Felicity Smoak walks in to find a man she loves doing the salmon ladder. Oliver Queen knows exactly what he’s doing to her by doing the salmon ladder but it’s taken by surprise when Felicity reminisces on the last time she saw a salmon ladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak and the Salmon Ladder effect

Oliver sensed more then saw Felicity coming closer. He did the last few steps of the salmon ladder before jumping to the ground, facing her.

Just a glimpse at her was enough. In the months they have been together Oliver learned to read her like a book, a book he couldn’t get tired of reading and rereading.

The tell tale sign of the eyebrows gave her away, if he touched her, right there, he knew she would be hot and moist; he knew if he took her right now she would welcome him with the urgency of the arousal she was starting to get entangled in.

“You all right?”

“Hmmm?”

And is smile turn to a smug.

“You’re doing that crinkling thing with your eyebrows.”

Felicity adorably tried to smooth her forehead and smiled. A year ago she would have start babbling, but things were different now, and Oliver was glad they were even if he missed her babbling sometimes.

As she moved to her work station, and fought to get comfortable on the new chair, he kept his distance. He was patient and he would get whatever she was daydreaming about out of her later, when time and privacy weren’t a constraint.

“It has been sometime since I saw a salmon ladder.”

He kept a straight face.

“More than a year I think. Last time I did the salmon ladder was back in the old Verdant lair and it was much before I went to… you know.”

“No, I saw it less than a year. Ray had one at his office.”

He didn’t miss this babbling.

“He did, did he?”

“Yeah, I walked in on his work out once.” Felicity stopped the typing just for a moment “it was the day he asked me out for the first time.” she went back to the typing oblivious to the not so calm expression on Oliver’s face.

Ray… Ray had a salmon ladder installed at PT? Ray doing the salmon ladder, in front of Felicity? Like a mantra It’s-the-past-he’s-gone-he’s-dead kept being repeated in his head. But as Oliver close his eyes tight the image kept coming. Felicity, and Ray doing the salmon ladder.

“I do think that the salmon ladder is still there in fact. Maybe you’ll get to use it one day, Oliver.” she grabbed his arm.

No, not going to happen… ever.

“Oliver? What’s wrong?”

“Ray had a salmon ladder in his office and he just happen to do it in front of my girlfriend.”

“I was no one’s girlfriend at the time, Oliver. Besides you started this. I didn’t even knew what a salmon ladder was until I met you.”

“Glad I was the first.”

Felicity got up and step closer.

“You were always first, Oliver. To me you always were, and are, first.”

She took his hand.

“Do you want me to take Ray’s salmon ladder out of the office?”

“Do want you want.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. That was exactly the answer that brought us further apart back then. I’m asking you what you prefer I need a honest answer.”

“Honestly? Take it out and make it go away forever. Don’t ever look at it again.”

It was harsh, his voice riddle with all the jealousy he was trying to hide before. He could see Felicity was a bit taken by surprise by his reaction so he waited.

“Okay then.” 

“That’s it? As simple as that?”

“Yes. You have no use for it and it’s not like I’m going to use it.”

Now that image was much more enjoyable to have when ever he closed his eyes.


End file.
